ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Majappa
is a Kaiju from Ultraman Orb, and the third Demon King Beast to appear in the series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Okunara Lake History Ultraman Orb Whilst everyone else slept, Jugglus Juggler summoned Maga-Jappa at Okunara Lake. The giant seahorse-like creature sank into the water, where chemicals on its skin polluted the otherwise-pristine environment. The following day, many businesses that depended on the lake suffered due to the polluted water. Gai Kurenai eventually found the monster still bathing in the water. At first, Maga-Jappa wasn't even aware of the Ultra's presence, but soon noticed Gai's harmonica. Gai began to tell the monster about proper bathing manners, but this only served to irritate the Demon King Beast, who began firing his Maga-Water Flow at the disguised Ultra. Gai suddenly encountered Jugglus Juggler, who had been watching the confrontation from nearby. During the confusion, Jugglus managed to steal Gai's Orb Ring, but Gai engaged Jugglus in a hand-to-hand fight and got the device back. Later, the SSP, along with Ittetsu Shibukawa, showed up and tailed after the monster, who was headed towards Narasawa Dam. After Ittestsu managed to stall the monster with Shin's Super Absorbent Polymer Gun, or SAP gun for short, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb to fight the monster. Maga-Jappa's abilities meant that the fight very quickly became in his favour, as the constant chemical stench he gave off repelled Orb. Not even Orb's Sperion Shurikens could harm the creature. Orb, realising that he needed a stronger form to fight the creature, transformed into his Burnmite form for the very first time and the smelly monster didn't stand a chance against the Ultra's new form. After suffering from the Stobium Counter and Foot, Maga-Jappa was destroyed once and for all by Orb Burnmite's Stobium Dynamite (Ultra Dynamite Version). In the aftermath of the fight, Gai obtained Ultraman Jack's Ultra Fusion Card from the monster's Maga Crystal and Jugglus obtained the monster's Kaiju Card. Trivia *The day after Maga-Jappa's episode aired was the 45th anniversary of Godzilla vs. Hedorah's original release in Japan. Much like Hedorah, Maga-Jappa is a creature whose main abilities revolve around chemicals and pollution. *Maga-Jappa's design appears to draw influence from Seahorses and other Fish Kaiju in the Ultra Series, such as Muruchi. *Maga-Jappa is referenced to a kappa (a river monster in Japanese Folklore) Powers and Abilities *Underwater Adaptation: True to its title, Maga-Jappa is capable of living in an aquatic environment. *Tough Hide: Maga-Jappa's body is thick enough to resist multiple Sperion Shuriken attacks. *Invisibility: Maga-Jappa can turn invisible to travel unseen. * : Maga-Jappa constantly releases a strong smell from his body that easily deters enemies. This can pollute a large area of water quickly or can be released as a toxic white smoke from it's mouth. * : Maga-Jappa can fire a concentrated beam of green polluted water from the tip of its nose. While the beam behaves like a liquid when Jappa fires it, it acts like a conventional beam weapon when colliding with objects. * : From the suction cups on his arms, Maga-Jappa can pull enemies towards him as the suction cups "inhale". Powder_Spray.png|Maga-Odor JappaPoison.png|Maga-Water Flow Suction.png|Maga-Suction Merchandise Maga-Jappa has a 7" DX figure in the Ultraman Orb wave of figures. jappasparkdoll.jpg Jappacard.jpg Gallery Ultraman Orb Ultraman Orb Maga-Jappa Kaiju Card.png|Kaiju Card UO-Maga-Jappa Pacific Record.jpg UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 001.jpg UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 002.jpg UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 003.jpg UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 004.jpg UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 005.jpg UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 006.jpg Shuriken.png Screenshot 2016-07-24-00-27-54.png Screenshot 2016-07-24-00-28-47.png MAGA-JAPPA.jpg MJAPPA.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts Category:Water Kaiju